


(not) a matter of desperation

by zarahjoyce



Series: only a matter of [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ...sorry? idek, AU, F/M, dark o'clock, maybe modern, maybe not, spookytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Sansa,"the man snarls, making you wish you can take your words back andjust say no."Jon,"she replies, mimicking his tone even if she's smiling."Stopplaying," he commands, and you detect a heaviness in him but can't quite put your finger as towhy."Do what you have to do so we can leave. We can't stay here anymore."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: only a matter of [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	(not) a matter of desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Entry to the Jonsa DrabbleFest for May 2020 Day 4: Hidden/True.

This dinner you're invited to is perhaps one of - if not _the_ most - uncomfortable affairs you've ever attended in your young life.  
  
And it's because of the man sitting before you, whose scowl can darken even the brightest of mornings.   
  
The woman beside him - the one who _actually_ invited you to join them - places a pale hand on top of his and says, "Smile, Jon. Don't scare our guest away, please."  
  
"I'm-- I'm not scared," you stammer, careful _not_ to glance at the man. "It's just... I've never really thought I'll be dining with _you_ tonight, Miss Stark. I'm truly a fan of your singing."  
  
Miss Stark smiles at you, and you feel as though you can look at her face _forever_ and not get tired of her beauty. "You're sweet," she says. Then she adds, "I can sing you a song of your choice later, if you want? Something you'll remember for the rest of your life."  
  
"Oh, I'd _love_ that--"   
  
_"Sansa,"_ the man snarls, making you wish you can take your words back and _just say no.  
  
_ _"Jon,"_ she replies, mimicking his tone even if she's smiling.  
  
 _"Stop_ playing," he commands, and you detect a heaviness in him but can't quite put your finger as to _why._ "Do what you have to do so we can leave. We can't stay here anymore."  
  
"Already?" Miss Stark pouts, and you find the whole conversation _odd_ \- but aren't rude enough to say it to their faces. "It hasn't been a month, has it?"  
  
"Only a week."  
  
"Hmm." She turns to you and smiles. "I'll make it short, then."  
  
He sighs, reaches for his glass of wine - and drinks it all. With that done, he looks _you_ in the eye, says, "I'm sorry," before standing and heading out the door.  
  
Leaving you and Miss Stark _alone._  
  
"Did I-- have I offended him?" you ask, fearing that, somehow, you _did._  
  
"Don't mind my husband," Miss Stark tells you - so, you won't.   
  
She takes your hand - why is hers _so cold?_ \- and pulls you to your feet. Miss Stark then stares deep into your eyes and murmurs, "What song do you want to hear tonight, sweetling?"  
  
You name your favorite; something you've heard your mother sing to you - once upon a time.   
  
She smiles again, and opens her mouth--  
  
Her voice is so pure and so lovely that you just _have_ to _close your eyes_ to savor it.  
 _  
Hmmmmm._  
  
So lovely.  
  
So... _lovely._  
  
 _So--_  
  


* * *

  
Jon enters the room minutes after - in time to see Sansa drop the body to the ground, wipe the blood off her mouth afterwards.  
  
"Such a _sweet_ fan," she coos - before laughing to herself.  
  
He says nothing.  
  
Sansa casually steps over the girl and holds out her hand. "I'm ready now."  
  
Jon swallows hard, looks at the face he'll _never_ get tired of seeing.  
  
Without hesitation he takes her hand, and pulls her with him as he leaves.  
  
He _always_ does, after all--  
  
\--no matter _what_ she is now. 


End file.
